Department of Hotness
The Department of Hotness are a team of heroes that appears inthe novel "Burning Ambition" by Jonathan Bernstein (the sequel to Hottie), Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World and Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel. In Hottie 3, they're are a lot more members, similar to that of the Justice League from Justice League Unlimited, and their base of operations is the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren. Founding members * Hottie: Leader of the Department of Hotness. * David Eels: Hottie's sidekick * Designated Dean: Driver of the Hottiemobile * Kellyn Levy: One of Alison's friends * Dorinda Galen: Another one of Alison's friends Expanded Dept. of Hotness members (Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World roster) * Fear Squad (Monster High) * Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) * Wallace Wells (Scott Pilgrim) * Kim Pine (Scott Pilgrim) * Knives Chau (Scott Pilgrim) * Young Neil (Scott Pilgrim) * Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Little Nemo (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) * Tom (A Kind of Magic) * Willow (A Kind of Magic) * Cindy (A Kind of Magic) * Gregore (A Kind of Magic) * Ferocia (A Kind of Magic) * His Highness (A Kind of Magic) * Crescendolls (Interstella 5555) * Team Dai-Gurren (Gurren Lagann) * The Wattersons (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) * Benson (Regular Show) * Skips (Regular Show) * Pops (Regular Show) * Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) * Thomas (Regular Show) * Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) * Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Beemo (Adventure Time) * Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Soos (Gravity Falls) * Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Waddles (Gravity Falls) * Sheep (Sheep in the Big City) * Cod Commando (Evil Con Carne) * The Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Don Draper (Mad Men) * Mario * Luigi * Wario (Super Mario Bros) * Yoshi * Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) * Hilbert (Pokemon Black and White) * The Muppets * The Beak (Phineas and Ferb) * The Quickster (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Alex Mason (Call of Duty: Black Ops) * Red and Blue (D*ck Figures) * Kung Fu Karl * Gundarr * Baman and Piderman (Baman Piderman) * Cole (Lego Ninjago) * Kai (Lego Ninjago) * Zane (Lego Ninjago) * Jay (Lego Ninjago) * Llyod Garmadon (Lego Ninjago) * Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Jay and Hamilton (Deep Space 69) * Batman (The Dark Knight Saga) * The Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Teen Titans * All Riders (Kamen Rider Series) * Super Sentai 199 (Super Sentai) * Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Russel Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Minka Mark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) * Omar (Rock & Rule) * Angel (Rock & Rule) * Dizzy (Rock & Rule) * Stretch (Rock & Rule) * Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (The Fairly OddParents) * Ace, Clefto and Puppy Poof the Chin-Hounds (The Fairly OddParents) * The Bratzillaz * Robot and Monster * Novi Stars * Bravest Warriors * Turbo Fantasy * Harley (Epic Meal Time) * Sterling (Epic Meal Time) * Muscles Glasses (Epic Meal Time) * Epic Mook (Epic Meal Time) * Tyler (Epic Meal Time) * Prince Atari (Epic Meal Time) * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Han Solo (Star Wars) * C-3PO (Star Wars) * R2-D2 (Star Wars) * Chewbacca (Star Wars) * Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars) * Lando Calrissian (Star Wars) * Red and Yellow (Larva) * Linkara (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Harvey Finevoice (Atop the Fourth Wall) * 90s Kid (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Dr. Linksano (Atop the Fourth Wall) * Artie, the Strongest Man in the World (The Adventures of Pete & Pete) * Powdered Toast Man (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Gorillaz * Nashawn Wade (Soul Plane) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix * Wayne Campbell (Wayne's World) * Garth Algar (Wayne' World) * Guru Maurice Pitka (The Love Guru) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Powerpuff Girls * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Underfist (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Sector V (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Puffy AmiYumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) * Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Bubbie (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Time Squad * Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?) * Chowder (Chowder) * Thrasher (Robotomy) * Blastus (Robotomy) * Axe Cop * Sockarang (Axe Cop) * Dinosaur/Avocado Soldier (Axe Cop) * Uni-Man (Axe Cop) * Ralph Wrinkles (Axe Cop) * Wexter (Axe Cop) * Super Annoying Orange * Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * William Riker (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Geordi La Forge (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Worf (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Beverly Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Deanna Troi (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Wesley Crusher (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Data (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Chad Stevens (Out There) * Chris Novak (Out There) * Jay Stevens (Out There) * Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Makai Knights (Garo) * Kyoryugers (Super Sentai) * Dumbledore's Army (Harry Potter) * Bob (ReBoot) * Matrix (ReBoot) * Dot Matrix (ReBoot * Mouse (ReBoot) * AndrAIa (ReBoot) * Frisket (ReBoot) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Spiral (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Dr. McNinja * Pootie Tang * Sanjay and Craig * Winx Club * Fantastic Four * Justice Band (Grojband) * Crimebusters (Watchmen) * The Royals (Ever After High) * The Rebels (Ever After High) * Yuma Tsukumo (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Astral (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Bronk (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Tori (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Caswell (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Cathy (Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Cylindra (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Spiral (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Team Fighters (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) * Spider-Man * Tiffi (Candy Crush Saga) * The Fellowship of the Ring (The Lord of the Rings) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mirage Comics) * Dr. Blake Downs (Childrens Hospital) * Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon) * Rabbids (Rraving Rabbids) * Samurai Jack * Xros Heart United Army * NTSF:SD:SUV:: * Mickey Mouse (Classic Disney Shorts) * Minnie Mouse (Classic Disney Shorts) * Donald Duck (Classic Disney Shorts) * Goofy (Classic Disney Shorts) * Daisy Duck (Classic Disney Shorts) * Pluto (Classic Disney Shorts) * Looney Tunes * Jimmy Neutron * Goddard (Jimmy Neutron) * Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) * Libby Folfax (Jimmy Neutron) * Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Sheen Esteves (Jimmy Neutron) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) * Johnny X (Johnny Test) * Super Dukey (Johnny Test) * McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) * Squirt (Camp Lakebottom) * Dick Tracy * Sam Cathem (Dick Tracy) * Uncle Grandpa * Belly Bag (Uncle Grandpa) * Giant Realistic Flying Tiger (Uncle Grandpa) * Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa) * Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) * Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory) * Sheldon Lee Cooper (The Big Ban Theory) * Howard Wolowitz (The Big Bang Theory) * Raj Koothrappali (The Big Bang Theory) * Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) * Angry Video Game Nerd * Chuck Norris * Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) * Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Aaron Stone * Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) * Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games) * Princess Merida (Brave) * Mega Man * Black Dynamite * Bull Horn (Black Dynamite) * Creamcorn (Black Dynamite) * Honeybee (Black Dynamite) * Scooby Gang (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Cullens (Twilight) * Princess Anna (Frozen) * Queen Elsa (Frozen) * Skylanders * Superman (Man of Steel) * Supetastic 6 (The Naked Brothers Band) * Heroic Hamsters (Total Drama All-Stars) * The Dream Team * Felonius Gru (Despicable Me) * Margo (Despicable Me) * Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) * Edith (Despicable Me) * Agnes (Despicable Me) * The Minions (Despicable Me) * Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) * Kyle (Despicable Me) * Shuffle Alliance (Mobile Fighter G Gundam) * Aria (Pretty Little Liars) * Hanna (Pretty Little Liars) * Spencer (Pretty Little Liars) * Emily (Pretty Little Liars) * The Goldbergs * The Incredibles * Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) * Jessie (Toy Story) * james P. Sullivan (Monsters, Inc.) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Po (Kung-Fu Panda) * Furious Five (Kung-Fu Panda) Hottie 4: Even Better Sequel roster * Autobots (Transformers) * Autobots (Transformers: Robots in Disguise) * Autobots (The Unicron Trilogy) * Autobots (Transformers live-action movie) * Autobots (Transformers Animated) * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (The Real Ghostbusters) * Ghostbusters (Extreme Ghostbusters) * Danny Phantom * Justice League * Super Friends * Justice League (Justice League Unlimited) * Justice League International (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) * Planet Express Crew (Futurama) * Jen (6teen) * Jonsey (6teen) * Nikki (6teen) * Wyatt (6teen) * Jude (6teen) * Caitlin (6teen) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 cartoon) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (live-action movie) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 cartoon) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 CGI movie) * Hamato Clan (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 cartoon) * Z Fighters (Dragon Ball Z) * Team 7 (Naruto Shippuden) * Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Kirby (Nintendo) * Fox McCloud (Star Fox) * Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) * Peppy (Star Fox) * Slippy (Star Fox) * Krystal (Star Fox) * Captain Falcon (F-Zero) * Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Pikmin & Olimar (Pikmin) * Lucas (Mother 3) * Red (Pokemon) * R.O.B. (Nintendo) * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Godzilla * Mary Poppins * Batman (Tim Burton version) * Hyperforce (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) * The Snorks * Voltron Force (Voltron) * Mystery, Inc. (Scooby-Doo) * Hong Kong Phooey * Cattanooga Cats * Wheelie (Wheelie & the Chopper Bunch) * Rota Ree (Wheelie & the Chopper Bunch) * Gummi Bears (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * The Wuzzles * Fluppy Dogs * Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Rescue Rangers (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * Baloo (TaleSpin) * Justice Ducks (Darkwing Duck) * Bonkers * Miranda Wright (Bonkers) * Pith Possum (The Schnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Timon & Pumbaa * Manhattan Clan (Gargoyles) * The Mighty Ducks (the cartoon show) * Underdog * Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber) * Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber) * Lloyd Christmas (Dumb and Dumber the animated series) * Harry Dunne (Dumb and Dumber the animated series) * Kitty the Beaver (Dumb and Dumber the animated series) * Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Oblina (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) * Dave the Barbarian * Lula (Dave the Barbarian) * Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Mike, Lu & Og * Pink Panther * The Inspector * Deux-Deux (The Inspector) * Roland (from Roland and Rattfink) * Charlie Ant (The Ant and the Aardvark) * Tijuana Toads * Hoot Kloot * Fester (Hoot Kloot) * Tetsuya Tsurugi (Great Mazinger) * Getter Team (Getter Robo) * Captain Troy Tempest (Stingray) * Lieutenant George Lee "Phones" Sheridan (Stingray) * Marina (Stingray) * Oink (Farscape) * John Crichton (Farscape) * Aeryn Sun (Farscape) * Dominar Rygel XVI (Farscape) * Pilot (Farscape) * Chiana (Farscape) * Stark (Farscape) * Moya (Farscape) * Scorpius (Farscape) * Butch Coolidge (Pulp Fiction) * Coop (Megas XLR) * Jamie (Megas XLR) * Kiva (Megas XLR) * Paul McCartney * Ringo Starr * The Beatles (animated series) * The Beatles (Yellow Submarine) * Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Ernie Devlin (Devlin) * N Team (Captain N: The Game Master) * The Avengers * The Avengers (The Avengers United They Stand) * The Avengers (The Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes) * The Avengers (Avengers Assemble) * The Avengers (Ultimate Avengers) * The Avengers (Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow) * Super Hero Squad (The Super Hero Squad Show) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: A Real American Hero) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Sigma 6) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Resolute) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe: Renegades) * GI Joe Team (GI Joe Retaliation) * Jimmy Fallon * The Simpsons * Powerpuff Girls (Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi) * The Archies (Archie Comics) * New Directions (Glee) * John Cena (WWE) * New Kids on the Block * Goop-Mandos (Creepy Crawlers) * Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Jean-Bob (The Swan Princess) * Lorenzo "Speed" Trotalong (The Swan Princess) * Lt. Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Blankman * Other Guy (Blankman) * Bill & Ted (Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Felix the Cat Honorary members * Matt Keene: Hottie's boyfriend and second love * Hot Dog: Hottie's pet dog and the superhero alter ego of Vinnie from Family Guy * Aileen: The navigational A.I. of the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren * Moon Princess * Rosie Sparkles: A native of the Wander Over Yonder universe * Princess Dejah: The crowned princess of Mars from the Tracyverse * Lisa: Character from Dexter's Laboratory * Mysta Chimera: A Character from Dick Tracy. She is also known as Moon Maid II and is formerly known as Glenna Ermine * Thaddeus C. DeCartoon * Kai the Mermaid Princess: An OC created by Leutenant Becca. She's also a genderbender version of Ai from Sabrina the Animated Series who also happens to be a mermaid * Julie Category:Hero Groups Category:Teams